


Losing Your Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, all the links, and legend is only mentioned im sorry legend stans, but not really just three of them, kinda a prank, this title sounds angsty but i promise its really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warriors was pretty damn confident in himself, compared to some of the shit the others had been through. His journey hadn't been easy, but he managed to come out with minimal physical and mental scars. He wasn't the most put together, because Sky was just another level of composed. But he fared pretty well, all things considered.This philosophy did not extend to his makeup.





	Losing Your Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Linked Universe fic! Inspired by this weeks weekly prompt "Warriors" and the first pic i saw of Warriors! He looked like he had some amazing eyeliner on and so this was born!

       Warriors was pretty damn confident in himself, compared to some of the shit the others had been through. His journey hadn't been easy, but he managed to come out with minimal physical and mental scars. He wasn't the most put together, because Sky was just another level of composed. But he fared pretty well, all things considered.

       This philosophy did not extend to his makeup.

       You see, Warrior usually kept his makeup routine nice and simple: a wicked wing went a long way. But ever since he had met all the other Links, he started to wonder if it was time for a little shakeup.He was honestly a bit jealous of Legend, whose eyeshadow always made him look even more powerful than he already was as a hero chosen by the goddess. Of course, there was no way he could ask Legend for help. He would never hear the end of it if he did. So he went to Wild instead.

       Wild probably used the most makeup of them all, but that didn't mean he was the best at anything. His eyeliner wasn’t always perfectly symmetrical (unlike Warriors, who would spend a good twenty minutes trying to have his makeup perfectly symmetrical), and his eyeshadow tended to be a bit less thought out compared to Legend, but all in all, it made him look fierce and the battlefield and friendly off it. Plus, Wild was less likely to bully him.

       They had set up camp and split apart to relax when Warriors approached Wild. “Hey, I get if you just want to be alone right now so feel free to tell me to piss off, but can you teach me how to do my eyeshadow?”

       Wild immediately looked up from his sheikah slate and smiled at Warrior as he quickly signed back. _Sure! Let me grab my stuff._

       Warriors and Wild sat under a bright evergreen that mirrored the colour that Wild was trying to apply to Warriors’ eyelids at that very moment. He had a surprisingly steady hand, considering how rarely he sat absolutely still. As Wild started to work on Warriors right eyelid, he finally spoke up. “So, why me?”

       Warriors nearly fell backwards, his fear of being poked in the eye keeping him relatively still. His mouth fell open and he stared at Wild. “What?”

       Wild looked completely unbothered as he started adding touches of blue beneath Warriors eye. As he brought his brush down, he took a long glance at Warriors’ eyes before deciding he was happy with the results. “You and I both know that if you need your makeup perfect, and Legend definitely would’ve been better at helping you out in that aspect. So why me and not him?”

      “You know exactly why i didn’t ask Legend.”

       Wild smiled and held up his Sheikah Slate. “Yeah, but I want to hear you say it. Plus it needs to be recorded for posterity.”

       Warriors let out a sigh. “Fine. I didn’t ask Legend because he would never let me live down the fact that I needed his help with my makeup.”

       “And?”

       “I was scared of admitting that I’m not perfect to the one person who loves pointing out my flaws,” Warriors glared at Wild, who just gave him an angelic smile in return. “I bared my soul for ‘posterity’. Happy now?”

       Wild got up and turned towards the camp. “Extremely. Now if you don’t mind, i have something to share with everyone else.” He started running before Warriors even had a chance to get up from where he was sitting.

       It was at that moment that he realized how much he hated Wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in my mind Wild knows how to sign and prefers to sign when adventuring around Hyrule, but when he meets the Links he becomes more vocal: because all of them aren't good at sign (time is tho) and because he feels comfortable speaking around them. When they first meet him he exclusively signs, but now only signs if he's feeling really emotional. In the scene where he signs, he was looking at the picture of the Champions all together. T-T


End file.
